Who will be mine?
by loob88
Summary: Finn is stuck between two girls. Marceline the Vampire queen and Princess Bubblegum. Who will he choose? Finnceline and Fingum.
1. Marceline's first

Look now at Finn

The white cliffs of love

Falling on him

Who will he choose?

It's like a game of

Win or lose

He loves Marceline

The awesome

Vampire Queen

Princess Bubblegum

He loves too

But which one

Does he love true?

Finn awoke to the sound of heavy bass, coming from Marceline's guitar. His girlfriend was awake already.

"Marcy! You know not to wake me up! Oh, what the heck. Come here." Finn smiled, hugging her. Marceline returned the hug, whilst looking at Jake, who appeared to be hiding underneath the coffee table. Finn looked at Jake, starting to think his best friend was a wuss.

"Why does Jake still live here, Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Oh, well, he's single." Finn joked, giving Marceline an apple to suck the red out of.

Who do you think Finn should actually date? Princess Bubblegum or Marceline? Put the vote in your review and the girl with the most votes will get the final one-shot!


	2. Princess Bubblegum's first

Finn yawned and stretched out his arms. It was time to wake Princess Bubblegum, his girlfriend up. He tiptoed over to the pink bed, and gently poked his girlfriend awake.

"Peebles...Peebles!" He shouted. Princess Bubblegum rolled over, and woke, but not fully.

"Huh, Finn? Pull my sleep mask off." Bubblegum sighed. Finn gently removed the black sleep mask from his girlfriend's face and turned the TV on.

"Look Jake! Dirt wars is on!" Finn giggled, sitting on the sofa with his best friend, who was drinking a large bottle of energy juice. Princess Bubblegum got out of her bed and poured herself some orange juice, trying not to spill any over her light blue nightie. Finn put a curly straw in the drink for Princess Bubblegum and she sucked it up, giggling as the juice went up her nose.

"Oh, Finn!" Princess Bubblegum smiled and sat down by him to watch the TV.

"Finn, can I put the shopping channel on? Please!" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Sure." Finn sighed, giving his girlfriend the remote.


	3. Marceline goes shopping

"Hey Finn! Wanna come shopping with me at the new megamall in Ooo?" Marceline asked.

"That sounds algebratic!" Finn smiled.

"Jake, I'm heading out with Marceline. There's some lasagne in the fridge if you get hungry." Finn continued, putting his arm around his vampire girlfriend before walking out of the door.

Finn and Marceline stepped inside the megamall. It was full of life, brightness and hip teens.

"Let's head to the music shop. I need some pyrostrings for my axe-bass. You know the ones. They only get to this shop after being imported from the fire kingdom. When you play them, they set alight." Marceline giggled, dragging Finn into a crowded music shop. There were signs all over the place with TEST THE INSTRUMENTS on. Carefully, Finn picked up some drumsticks and began to play a beat whilst Marceline paid for her strings and attached them to her bass.

"Ya ready to jam, Finn?" Marceline asked. Finn nodded, and began to rock out on the drums whilst Marceline made an awesome racket on her guitar. Soon, everybody in the Megamall was dancing to the music, and only stopped when the two lovers were kicked out of the shop.


	4. PB tries to cook

"Darn it!" Princess Bubblegum shrieked from the kitchen as her third meatloaf came out of the oven as a small, charred pile.

"Want any help, Peebles?" Finn asked. Princess Bubblegum smiled and let Finn do the cooking.

"We'll just have to have veggie soup now." Finn sighed, and began to blend the vegetables, tipping the resulting mixture into a bowl and slapping it into the microwave. There was a pinging sound and Finn opened the microwave. He sliced some carrot chunks and put them into the soup. He tipped the soup into three cups, and gave one to Jake and another to Princess Bubblegum. The third one, Finn kept for himself. He began to drink it quickly, before spitting it into the sink.

"I didn't know I was such a horrible cook." Finn sighed, hitting his forehead with his hand.

"Don't worry, Finn. I think your cooking is-" Princess Bubblegum tried to force a smile onto her face, before joining Finn at the sink to spit the soup out. Jake followed shortly after.

"Let's just get a takeaway from the fast-food kingdom." Jake sighed, his laziness kicking in.

"Ok. I'll ring them up." Finn smiled, punching a number into the phone. It buzzed, and a barely audible voice came crackling through the phone line.

"Hello. I'm Finn the human and I would like a takeaway. Three orders of kung po chicken?" Finn garbled down the phone, waiting for nods from the others, which eventually came.

"That'll be $30.50. Our delivery man will be round in half an hour." The voice on the phone whispered, and hung up. Finn tipped out all of his money from the piggy bank.

"I only have $30.49. Jake, do you have a cent?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Jake smiled, pulling a cent from his belly fat, making Princess Bubblegum laugh uncontrollably. Just then, the doorbell rang and a small man presented Finn with the food.

"I was early." The man snapped as Finn gave him the money. The man shut the door behind him and Finn served the food.

"Yum." Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum all smiled, taking huge bites out of the chicken.


End file.
